This invention relates to my earlier inventions, Magnet Attachment For Vacuum Cleaners, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,745; and Magnetic Sweeper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,038, and more particularly the invention provides a removable cover therefor.
Specifically, I have found that in use, once my earlier magnet devices have picked up loose magnetically attracted objects from a floor surface, removing the objects for discard is often a somewhat awkward and time consuming inconvenience to a user. This is particularly true with debris captured between individual magnet-containing pockets, for debris can collect on all exposed surface areas of these magnet pockets.